


attendre

by belleslettresx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettresx/pseuds/belleslettresx
Summary: Mungkin rasanya seperti Daiki ingin bertingkah semaunya sendiri, seperti ketika ia membolos, seperti ketika ia bermain basket, seperti ketika ia setengah mati ingin merengkuh Satsuki erat-erat dan menyuruh gadis itu melupakan Tetsuya ataupun ciuman bodohnya di hari kelulusan.





	

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

.

.

.

Sewaktu Daiki bangun dari tidur siangnya di atap sekolah, hal pertama yang ia tatap adalah figur Satsuki, duduk bersila persis di sisi kirinya, memungggungi, dalam pandang kosong yang dilayang pada senja. Ada satu yang absen pada rutinitas hari ini, seperti Daiki yang tidak digugah dari kantuk dengan omelan Satsuki. Tapi Satsuki ada di sana, dan alih-alih mulai mengomel seperti biasa, gadis itu mengulas kurva menyenangkan begitu melihat Daiki terbangun.

“Dai- _chan_ sudah bangun?”

Di belakang helai-helai merah muda yang dibiarkan terurai, cahaya matahari meledak. Daiki menguap, tidak merespon barang satu anggukan. Matanya perlahan dilepas dari paras cantik Satsuki, membuang tatap, ke mana saja, _kemana saja_. Belakangan ia menjawab, dengan kalimat datar yang diucap seakan bosan, seakan sudah jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

“Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri.”

Satsuki mengangkat wajah, mengerjap sekali. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai balasan, tapi kerumunan di bawah menenggelamkan suaranya. Daiki mengerutkan kening. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sepuluh detik, dan Satsuki masih saja melamun.

Daiki mengangkat bahu, bangkit dari tempatnya. Tiga empat langkah membawanya ke ujung atap, kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku. Pandangannya menusuk tajam ke bawah, atensinya dipaku pada bayang-bayang berseragam di dekat gerbang. Kalau ini sudah jam pulang, berarti ia berhasil membolos dua pelajaran penuh. Seulas senyum kemenangan bertengger di sudut bibirnya.

“Dai- _chan_ tidak tanggung-tanggung ya,” sindiran pelan Satsuki membuatnya menoleh. Gadis itu sudah menyusulnya, kini berdiri persis di belakangnya, mengomel dengan cara yang sedikit lebih kalem, “membolos sampai pulang— _dasar Dai_ -chan _berandal_.”

Daiki tidak menanggapi, cuma memandangi Satsuki lagi. Ketika yang dipandang balas memandang, baru Daiki menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya sejak tadi.

“Ada apa?”

Sesuatu seperti: _magenta_ Satsuki sore itu tampak redup.

“Apanya,” Satsuki menjawab kosong, “yang ada apa, Dai _-chan_?”

Daiki mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, kemudian menarik lengan Satsuki lebih dekat. “Ada apa?” ulangnya setelah menghela napas singkat.

Satsuki tertawa kasual, enggan menjawab. Dua detik sebelum ia akhirnya menyadarkan dirinya ke dada Daiki, menyerah. Air matanya menyusul kemudian.

Satsuki _selalu_ rapuh. Isaknya kabur dibawa kaokan burung di angkasa senja, tapi Daiki bisa merasakannya. Bersisian dengan jantungnya yang berdetakan tidak menentu, Satsuki menangis di sana. Daiki ingin bertanya _kenapa_ , atau _siapa_. Daiki ingin menyuruh Satsuki berhenti berpura-pura kuat. Jemarinya nyaris menyentuh helai-helai merah muda itu, mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Tapi niatnya urung dan Daiki memilih untuk menggumam, pelan, seperti tidak ada artinya, seperti— “Tidak apa-apa, Satsuki _._ Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Mungkin ini sebabnya seseorang harus selalu menjaga Satsuki. Untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini, untuk menanti sampai tangisnya reda, untuk menghiburnya sehari penuh.

Daiki melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, karena itu ia tidak butuh bantuan orang lain untuk menjaga Satsuki.

Ia bisa menjaga Satsuki _nya_ sendiri, tapi sejak awal Satsuki _bukan_ miliknya sendiri— tidak peduli sesakit apa Daiki mengharapkannya.

.

**attendre**

GinevraPutri

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

[ _expectation is the root of all heartache_ – William Shakespeare]

.

Satsuki datang lagi dengan _magenta_ nya di hari kelulusan. Kali ini tidak redup, justru bersinar. Seragamnya sudah habis dicoret-coret, dan ayunan tangannya di samping tubuh nampak terlalu lebar sewaktu ia menjemput Daiki di pintu kelas. Bibirnya melengkung menyenangkan dan ia meloncat ke dalam pelukan Daiki saat pemuda itu mencapainya.

Belakangan gerimis menyisakan jejak di pelataran sekolah, tapi implikasi badai sekalipun rasanya tidak akan bisa menghentikan euforia yang meledak-ledak di sekitarnya. Bagi Daiki sendiri, hari ini terlalu ramai. Terlalu banyak orang untuk satu gedung, dan rasanya ia begitu menyesal tidak bisa tidur siang bahkan ketika tidak ada kelas. Sementara itu, ucapan selamat membanjir, datang dari mana-mana, datang juga dari Satsuki yang tertawa ringan ketika mengecup pipinya dan langsung menarik tangannya ke tengah keramaian. Datang juga dari Satsuki yang menertawainya karena Daiki lulus bahkan setelah setengah hidupnya dihabiskan untuk membolos kelas. Datang juga dari Satsuki yang memaksanya ikut berfoto bersama alumni Teiko yang lain. Daiki tidak terlalu antusias, tapi juga tidak menolak, karena hari itu, _magenta_ Satsuki terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Daiki menarik Satsuki untuk pulang sejam kemudian, dengan lambaian tangan yang penuh-penuh dan kepala yang terus menoleh ke belakang sampai dua pertigaan. Gerimis masih membayang, seakan tidak punya perasaan karena membiarkan Satsuki yang jaketnya ketinggalan di loker sekolah kedinginan. Tepat ketika hujan mulai menderas, tidak mau memahami apa-apa soal hari kelulusan, Daiki menyangga payung di atas kepala mereka berdua. Satsuki berjingkat-jingkat di atas trotoar, sekali dua kali menyipratkan air ke arah teman berjalannya. Berbeda dengan Daiki yang menghindari genangan di sana-sini, mencari rute teraman, Satsuki malah membebaskan diri dari naungan payung, langkahnya yang pendek-pendek menjejak aspal sembarangan, tidak peduli rambutnya yang mulai kaku karena air dan ujung roknya yang basah.

Daiki hanya menggeleng, selain mencekal pergelangan tangan Satsuki untuk menempatkannya kembali ke bawah payung. Pada senyum yang tidak dilepas-lepas juga itu, akhirnya Daiki menyerah. Tangannya melepas jemari Satsuki dan membiarkannya kabur ke sana ke mari, sesuka hatinya.

Sebetulnya ia ingin bilang kalau nanti malam Satsuki masih mau datang ke pesta perpisahan, harusnya ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, apalagi hujan-hujanan begini. Bukan suatu kejutan nantinya kalau ia mendadak demam.

Tapi kemudian Daiki lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu yang lain tanpa betul-betul berpikir. Langkahnya mengejar sosok di depannya, dan Daiki mengangkat tas selempang Satsuki tinggi-tinggi dari bahunya, sebelum menggantungkannya pada bahunya sendiri. Sementara gadis itu tertegun, Daiki sudah memberikan payung ke tangannya dan melangkah lebih panjang dari Satsuki, tidak mau dipanggil.

Mungkin sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Daiki katakan pada Satsuki selama mereka saling mengenal, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya— dan melakukan sesuatu yang _lain_.

Daiki memang selalu begitu, dan bahkan pada tingkahnya yang sudah bosan Satsuki perhatikan, ia masih tidak bisa menebak apa mau pemuda itu.

Satsuki, masih dengan senyumnya yang terlalu lebar, balas mengejar.

“Dai- _chan_!” Langkahnya yang menyandingi gegas itu kelewat bersemangat untuk tekanan hujan. “Aku mau cerita!”

Daiki tidak menggubris. Ia sudah mulai merindukan kamar dan penghangat ruangan.

Merasa diabaikan, Satsuki mencebik sekali, walau tidak berhenti berseri. Ia menghentikan langkah sepihak dan ganti mencekal lengan Daiki untuk menghentikannya pula. Satsuki melangkah ke depan Daiki tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, masih dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan rambutnya yang semakin terang, kemudian berjinjit. Puncak kepalanya bahkan tidak menyentuh payung, tapi hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Daiki.

Sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama bagi Daiki untuk mengatur detak jantung dan berhenti memandang _magenta_ Sastuki tepat seinci dari _navy_ nya sendiri. Sementara napasnya tidak mau keluar dari paru-paru, ia diingatkan untuk menahan animo diri. Untuk tidak bertingkah impulsif, untuk tidak melindungi Satsuki dari perasaan-perasaan bebas yang ditujukan padanya, untuk tidak mendeklarasikan Satsuki sebagai miliknya. Pipi Satsuki kelihatan merona, sekalipun Daiki sendiri tidak yakin karena _apa_. Kemudian ia mulai lagi, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, semaunya sendiri— bertanya-tanya tentang _sesuatu_. Perkara sejak kapan pikirannya mulai irasional gara-gara efek hormonal, itu urusan lain— atau Daiki memang mana bisa menjelaskan. Tapi tepat di balik napasnya yang rasanya mulai terlalu dekat, terlalu hangat untuk sore yang dingin, terlalu harum sampai mengalahkan petrikor, dan sesegera mungkin kembali jauh, _lepas_ , sementara Satsuki berbisik padanya— dengan rona yang semakin menjalar dan cengkraman tangan di lengan yang menguat.

“Tetsu- _kun_ _menciumku_!”

.

.

_(Rasanya terlalu muluk kalau dirinya sekarang mendadak berharap dipandang, ketika dulunya memaksa orang mengalihkan pandang)_

.

.

Daiki tinggal sampai malam, sampai pestanya selesai, ketika ia biasanya tidur di rumah, berlagak tidak peduli pada hal-hal semacam ini. Satsuki (lagi) yang memaksanya. Tapi toh Daiki mengiyakan saja. Terhadap hal-hal seperti ancaman, akan lebih mirip permohonan jika datangnya dari Satsuki.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Mungkin Daiki terlalu merindukan tawa Satsuki sampai-sampai ia bersedia mendampingi gadis itu ke pesta perpisahan. Selebihnya yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu sampai Satsuki selesai bersenang-senang. Daiki memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan, mencari udara, ketimbang bertahan di sana. Menyesakkan, dengan dentum musik dan bau alkohol, tapi mungkin bukan karena suasananya saja. Mungkin Daiki merasa sesak karena sesuatu yang _lain_.

Sekembalinya ia, Satsuki sudah kena masalah. Teman-temannya bilang Satsuki cuma main-main mencicipi minuman. Daiki menghela napas, memandang Satsuki lebih putus asa. _Dasar gila_ , batinnya. Sikapnya menyiratkan betapa malasnya ia mengurusi kebodohan Satsuki yang merepotkan, tapi Daiki tidak tampak keberatan ketika ia menggendong Satsuki di punggungnya sepanjang jalan pulang.

Malam sudah larut, dan jalanan lebih kosong dari yang pernah Daiki ingat. Masih dengan Satsuki yang mabuk di punggungnya, dan sesuatu _lain_ yang menyesakkan, dalam ritme hening yang memuakkan.

Ada alasan yang masuk akal kenapa Daiki benci keheningan saat bersama Satsuki. Hening akan membawanya pergi jauh-jauh, menyusupi pikirannya di sudut-sudut otak, melempar-lempar pertanyaan yang tidak pernah mau ia tanyakan. Saat bersama Satsuki, semuanya jadi lebih parah.

Dalam hening, Daiki merasa semakin bodoh. Begitu sederhana, karena ia yang di sana bertahun-tahun, berjalan berdua di atas setapak yang sama berulang kali, tapi tidak pernah mencoba. Karena ia yang ada untuk menjaga Satsuki, mengikutinya ke mana-mana, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sampai orang lain yang lebih tidak pengecut darinya—seperti Kuroko Tetsuya—datang, dan ia _kacau_. Tapi kalau ditanya salah siapa, _salah siapa_ , yang ia tahu hanya sudah sejak lama ia menyukai Satsuki, dan mungkin kalau tidak begitu awalnya, akhirnya juga tidak akan begini.

Hening menaruh harapnya untuk memiliki lebih tinggi, karena menyukai Satsuki saja tidak pernah cukup— tidak _akan_ pernah cukup.

Rasanya seperti paradoks;  karena ia menyukai Satsuki sekaligus berpura-pura bahwa dirinya tidak, karena ia mengharapkan Satsuki untuknya seorang sekaligus tidak ingin ada yang berubah, karena ia menginginkan Satsuki tahu perasaannya sekaligus memilih diam.

Memang bukan hakikatnya untuk menaruh jejak pada balapan tindakan, tapi ia benar-benar cuma butuh sejengkal—tidak lebih dan tidak kurang—untuk memiliki gadis itu. Sejengkal yang dibiarkannya menggantung di udara, tanpa alasan khusus, tidak maju dan tidak mundur. Sejengkal yang statis, mutlak, dan irasional.

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah dirinya sendiri— tapi kalau masalahnya menyangkut Satsuki, mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku lagi.

Aomine Daiki tahu ia pengecut. Aomine Daiki tahu ia tidak berhak memiliki Momoi Satsuki sama sekali. Karena nyatanya Satsuki memang malaikat, dan Daiki cuma makhluk rendah yang tidak bisa menggapai-gapai dan jadi sentimen karenanya. Karena ia mengira dirinya cuma kurang waras perkara delusional sampai-sampai mengharap memiliki Satsuki, yang tadinya terasa begitu dekat sampai tidak berarti untuk dimiliki, kini terasa begitu jauh sampai tidak dikenal dan asing— tipikal asing yang familiar, tipikal asing yang masih begitu menawan di mata Daiki. Ia tidak mengerti, dan memutuskan Satsuki juga tidak akan mengerti, maka ia membuka suara, pada angin, pada aspal, pada bintang yang tidak kelihatan— “Oi, Satsuki?”

“Dai—“ satu cegukan, “— _chan_!”

Daiki mendengus. “Kau bau alkohol, _baka_.” Nadanya monoton, datar yang bermasalah di sana-sini, “Apa sih yang kau minum?”

“Ti—“ cegukan lagi, “dak ta—“ lagi, “hu, Dai- _chan_!”

Daiki ingin menertawakan diri sendiri. Bicara pada orang mabuk itu konyol— karena kau bisa bicara apa saja dan mereka tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Bangun dengan sakit kepala esok pagi dan melupakan semuanya.

“Satsuki,” Daiki merasakan napas Satsuki di tengkuknya dan ia mulai _gila_. “Kau akan melupakan apa pun yang kukatakan padamu sekarang, kan?”

Satsuki tidak menjawab, bergelung nyaman di punggung Daiki. Setengah berharap, Daiki menghela napas.

“Aku _menyukaimu_ ,”

—justru lebih lancar dari yang bisa ia harapkan selama bertahun-tahun.

“Tepatnya sejak kapan, aku tidak bisa bilang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.” Ia tertawa kecil, “Tapi jauh sebelum aku menyukai basket, jauh sebelum ada Tetsuya— aku menyukaimu lebih dulu.”

Hening.

“Satsuki?”

Satsuki menguap.

“Bisakah kau percaya kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakannya lagi padamu? Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?”

.

.

_(Bisakah kau menunggu.. sampai saat itu?)_

.

.

Kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan saat ia bangun di kamar keesokkan paginya. Sebagian karena minuman semalam, sebagian lagi karena mimpi. Samar-samar, Satsuki mengingat sedikit demi sedikit mimpinya yang— entahlah, dia tidak punya kata yang bisa mendapat posisi sebagai definisi. Mimpinya terasa terlalu riil, tapi juga mustahil.

Dai- _chan_ mana mungkin bersedia menggendongnya sepanjang jalan pulang begitu, dan kalau pun ia menganggap Dai- _chan_ mendadak baik hati, sesuatu yang Dai- _chan_ katakan di jalan tidak mungkin asli. Err.. apa tepatnya yang ia dengar dalam mimpi? Satsuki merona, kemudian sakit kepalanya kembali menjadi-jadi dan ia mengeluh keras-keras. Ia bisa gila kalau begini terus.

Mabuk dan mimpi tentang Dai- _chan_ benar-benar kombinasi yang mematikan.

Satsuki merangkak dari ranjang, berusaha mencari segelas air putih, ketika satu pertanyaan mendadak hinggap di permukaan otaknya.

“Tapi kalau bukan digendong Dai- _chan_ , bagaimana caraku pulang semalam?”

.

.

_(Bagaimana?)_

.

.

Di balkon kamar Daiki, tengah malam, sekali waktu Satsuki meloncat masuk rumah sebelah semaunya untuk meminjam komik, _magenta_ itu terlihat redup lagi. Bukan redup yang berkaca-kaca seperti tangisannya sore silam, setidaknya.

Kemudian Daiki memutuskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa memang Satsuki saat malam tidak secerewet ia saat siang.

“Satsuki, bicarakan sesuatu.” Akhirnya ia yang memulai konversasi, jengah sendiri dengan dominasi hening. Baginya, mendengar celotehan Satsuki memang sangat mengganggu, tapi lama-lama rasanya seperti candu. Tipikal suara yang menyakitkan telinga tapi membuat rindu. Daiki mendadak tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka bertengkar. Ini tidak wajar, pikirnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi menahan diri terus menerus. Satsuki pasti akan bercerita kalau ia mau. Maka Daiki yang memilih diam saja.

“Dai- _chan_ ,” merah muda itu melempar pandang ke langit yang hitam. Tidak ada bintang karena lampu kota terlalu terang. Daiki juga tidak bisa melihat satu pun bintang kecuali yang ada di sampingnya. Itu sudah cukup. Ia masih mendengarkan. “Menurutmu apa artinya sebuah ciuman?”

Seratus satu persen, seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut, Daiki merasakan dunianya runtuh.

“Apa ini tentang—“ _kenapa malah dia yang kau bicarakan?_ “—Tetsuya?”

Satsuki menggeleng pelan, kentara sekali berusaha berbohong, dengan dengusan. “Menurutmu kenapa laki-laki mencium perempuan, Dai- _chan_?” Serentetan tawa serak tak beraturan disuarakan, “Apakah.. apakah ciuman tidak selalu berarti seseorang mencintaimu?”

Mungkin rasanya seperti Daiki ingin bertingkah semaunya sendiri, seperti ketika ia membolos, seperti ketika ia bermain basket, seperti ketika ia setengah mati ingin merengkuh Satsuki erat-erat dan menyuruh gadis itu melupakan Tetsuya ataupun ciuman bodohnya di hari kelulusan.

Rasanya seperti ia ingin kembali ke hari-hari hujan dan mencuri ciuman itu lebih dulu— lebih awal dari Tetsuya, lebih awal dari ia yang bersikeras menjaga Satsuki lalu melupakan perasaannya sendiri. Karena ia yang terlalu naif untuk berpikir Satsuki tidak akan ke mana-mana, karena ia sendiri yang mengasumsikan Satsuki terjebak bersamanya, padahal tidak.

Daiki ingin bilang kalau sekarang mereka sudah masuk Touou, jadi tidak ada gunanya memikirkan Tetsuya lagi— bocah itu sudah pergi entah ke mana. Hal-hal semacam itu. Ia kira Satsuki pasti tahu sekolah Tetsuya yang sekarang, jadi memberitahunya untuk melepaskan mungkin tidak akan memberikan kepuasan.

Satsuki butuh dibiarkan, dibebaskan, lalu dihibur setelah jatuh perkara langkahnya yang panjang, yang terlalu condong ke kiri atau ke kanan.

Satsuki, yang hendak Daiki lindungi dari harapannya sendiri, menyandarkan keningnya perlahan— ke bahu Daiki, kemudian ke relung lehernya. Seperti ketika ia ketakutan, seperti ketika ia tidak mau melihat kenyataan, seperti ketika ia meminta Daiki membelanya dari lawan. Keduanya sedikit gemetar karena dingin, tapi tak ada yang beranjak. Jauh di dalam diri Daiki, rasanya lebih hangat.

Daiki ingin mengatakannya pada Satsuki, tapi akan lucu kalau ia mendadak berjujur-jujur ria, meluapkan perasaannya— sementara dirinya yang biasa tidak pernah bisa lebih spesifik dari buncahan kontradiksi di sudut bibir atau hipokritikal yang mengaliri pembuluh darah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ia malah menjawab, dengan polos, seperti membodohi diri sendiri, seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang menyakiti, “Mana aku tahu.”

Satsuki memasang cengiran, seperti sungguhan. Seperti baru sadar kalau Daiki akan selalu menjawab seadanya, semaunya.

“Aah, Dai- _chan_ benar.” Ia kemudian menggumam, menertawakan diri sendiri, “Mana mungkin Dai _-chan_ tahu tentang hal-hal yang seperti itu?” Satsuki memejamkan matanya, tapi kurvanya tidak luntur, sementara mimpi malam kelulusannya membayang lagi tanpa ia sadari, menggaungkan _tidak mungkin_ ke penjuru benaknya— “Dai- _chan_ kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta.”

.

.

_(Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta?)_

.

.

Sebagai seseorang yang _katanya_ tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Daiki menyuruh Satsuki  untuk pulang lebih dulu esok harinya. Ia menghajar Tetsuya di _gym_ Seirin, selepas latihan ekstra sendirian. Mencari tahu bukan hal yang sulit, karena Satsuki seperti ensiklopedia berjalan, yang ia butuhkan cuma pertanyaan kasual.

Lalu giliran Daiki yang menghabisi Tetsuya dengan caranya sendiri.

Masih dengan mencengkram kerah dan tatap yang membunuh lebih dari tinjunya, Daiki menggeram. “Lakukan sesuatu,” sementara tangannya yang lain mengepal, “jangan membuatnya menunggu, Tetsu.”

Tetsuya jauh lebih pintar untuk mengerti duluan maksud kedatangan Daiki atau maksudnya mengirim bogem mentah ke teman lama.

“Bukannya Aomine- _kun_ juga menyukai Momoi- _san_?”

Kalau itu alasan Tetsuya berhenti, maka Daiki akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya maju. _Apa saja_ untuk menghentikan Satsuki menangis.

“Berhenti meracau.”

“Aomine- _kun_ mengalihkan pandang saat berbo—”

“Lakukan saja!” Sekarang ia membentak, melepas cengkramannya dan meraih tas, mundur beberapa langkah. “Kau menyentuhnya, dan sekarang dia berharap padamu. Kalau kau memilih diam saja, aku yang akan membunuhmu.”

Mungkin tidak seharusnya Daiki membawa-bawa harapan ketika satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu soal harapan itu sendiri adalah sakit.

.

.

_(Seperti memukuli cermin yang memperlihatkan bayangannya sendiri)_

.

.

Daiki lepas kendali persis setelah menjauh dari Tetsuya.

Sewaktu ia membanting bola basket ke sana ke mari, melempar ke _ring_ tanpa betul-betul berniat bermain.

Kendati begitu, tidak ada yang meleset satu pun.

Tidak ada kecuali dirinya sendiri yang memukuli tiang _ring_ dengan kepalan tangannya, tidak mau tahu luka, tidak mau tahu remuk, tidak mau tahu apa-apa.

Ia tidak pernah keberatan menangis untuk membuat Satsuki berhenti menangis. Perasaannya tidak penting, perasaan Satsuki yang penting. Ia mati pun tidak apa-apa asal Satsuki _nya_ baik-baik saja— dan mungkin terkadang, karena Daiki lebih kuat dari Satsuki, gadis itu bertanya-tanya ke mana raibnya semua peluru yang ditembakkan kepadanya, tapi Daiki cuma akan bilang _tidak tahu_.

Lagipula Daiki memang tidak pernah meminta Satsuki membantu menyembuhkan punggungnya yang berdarah.

.

.

_(Ia tidak punya alasan khusus kenapa malah melindungi malaikat)_

.

.

Esoknya Satsuki membawakan bekal makan siang, dan _magenta_ itu sudah kembali bersinar.

Daiki diam saja waktu pesan teks itu ditunjukkan, katanya Tetsuya mengajak kencan.

Daiki tetap diam saja waktu Satsuki menyuruhnya pulang duluan, yang lama-lama jadi dua kali seminggu, lalu tiga kali, lalu setiap hari.

Daiki sudah mempersiapkan jawaban kalau Tetsuya memberitahu Satsuki tentang kelakuannya, tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah bilang. Jawaban seperti _aku lupa pernah menghajarnya_ , dan bukan _aku melakukannya supaya kau berhenti terlihat cengeng_. Karena Satsuki jadi jauh lebih kuat saat bersama Tetsuya, dan Daiki menyadarinya.

Rasanya seperti ia meminjamkan sayap pada Tetsuya untuk dipakai berdua.

.

.

_(Ia diingatkan pada bintang yang sembunyi di balik lampu kota, pada cahayanya yang sebenarnya memancar tapi hilang— pada hangatnya yang terkadang dilupakan)_

.

.

Saat hari kelulusan lainnya tiba, Daiki tidak bisa lupa sore yang berawan saat Satsuki memberitahunya _sesuatu_ dan malam yang hening saat Daiki memberitahunya _sesuatu_ juga.

Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa diberitahu apa-apa. Daiki pulang sendiri. Nanti malam juga ia tidak pergi.

Tidak ada yang perlu digendong pulang kalau-kalau mabuk.

.

.

_(Tidak ada Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki—)_

.

.

Entah kapan, masih _ia_ yang meneriakkan nama Daiki keras-keras dari pinggir lapangan umum berminggu-minggu setelah kelulusan. Masih pada _magenta_ nya yang cemerlang dan kurva kasual di bibirnya. Masih pada Daiki yang tidak bisa berhenti berharap, karena waktu berlalu, tapi _rasa_ nya menetap.

“Dai- _chan_!” Satsuki berhenti di hadapannya dalam sekejap. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada dan pipinya digembungkan dua-duanya. “Bisa-bisanya tidak mengabari begitu! Tahu-tahu saja sudah mau masuk akademi kepolisian— yang benar saja, aku kan tidak bisa ikut kalau kau sekolah di sana! Dai- _chan_ pikir latihan fisik dan segala macamnya itu mudah bagiku, hah? Lagipula tesnya sudah lewat! Kalau Dai- _chan_ bilang, kan aku bisa bantu cari data soal tesnya! Dai- _chan_ pasti malas belajar waktu mau tes, jadi dataku akan sangat membantu! Kalau Dai- _chan_ tidak lulus tes, bagaimana nanti? Dasar Dai- _chan_!”

Daiki bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali mereka bicara, meneruskan _dribble_ bola di tangan kanannya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari Satsuki. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, tipikal senyum samar yang tidak akan kau sadari kalau tidak benar-benar memerhatikan.

“Hasil tesnya sudah keluar, cerewet.” Daiki berpaling, memacu derap langkahnya ke bawah _ring_ , kemudian melempar bola. “Aku sudah diterima.”

Satsuki menjerit persis saat bolanya masuk _ring_.

“YA AMPUN SELAMAT, DAI- _CHAAAN_!”

Kakinya berjingkat-jingkat kecil, sementara kedua tangannya masih memilin-milin tas mungil yang dibawanya, tadinya tidak Daiki perhatikan karena ia masih terpaku dengan rambut merah mudanya— kali ini diikat satu, tapi anak rambutnya masih meluncur lolos ke dekat pelipis. Satsuki cantik.

“Kau sendiri ke mana saja, Satsuki?” Akhirnya ia melempar balas, setelah dua _shoot_ dan Satsuki masih belum menyingkir dari tengah lapangan.

“Oh!” Satsuki tersenyum. Tangan kirinya diacungkan ke arah Daiki tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah lingkaran logam melingkar manis di salah satu jemarinya. “Bagus, kan, Dai- _chan_?”

.

.

_(—tapi ia sendiri yang mendesak Tetsuya melakukan sesuatu waktu itu)_

.

.

Bolanya _lepas_ dari tangan, menggelinding ke sudut.

“Tetsu _-kun_ bilang ini jaminan kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan datang untuk melamarku!” Satsuki menggigit bibir senang, melangkah lebih dekat, kemudian berjinjit ke depan hidung Daiki— seperti _dulu_ , “Bukankah itu romantis sekali, Dai- _chan_?”

Daiki diam.

“Kalau nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau harus melakukan hal semacam ini padanya, ya!” Satsuki memasang cengirannya.

“ _Kenapa_?” Daiki kemudian menjawab, pelan, tidak sepenuhnya berharap Satsuki mengerti ke mana arah pertanyaannya— kenapa harus _Daiki_ , kenapa harus _Satsuki_ , kenapa harus _Tetsuya_? _Magenta_ itu memandangnya bingung. Daiki sendiri ingin bilang kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibingungkan lagi, lupakan, _lupakan_.

“Kenapa?” Satsuki mengerutkan kening. “Tentu saja karena perempuan itu suka yang roman—“

_Kenapa?_

“Satsuki,” Daiki menyela. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk meraih tasnya di dekat _ring_ , mengalihkan pandang, ke mana saja, _ke mana saja_ — “lain kali,” mengambil bolanya dalam dua langkah panjang dan sekali tundukan, “jangan mabuk lagi, ya?”

Dua kali mengerjap. “Dai- _chan_?”

“Aku hanya tak ingin kau melupakan sesuatu yang lain lagi,” Daiki tersenyum sedikit dan mengangkat bahu, seakan tidak ada apa-apa, seakan semua baik-baik saja, seperti yang ia katakan bertahun-tahun lalu di atap Teiko, “—mungkin saja yang kau lupakan itu penting, kan?”

Satsuki tertegun. “Apa maksud—“

“Sampai nanti ya, Satsuki.”

.

.

_(Sekarang ia benar-benar berhenti berharap, sekaligus bertanya kenapa tidak dari dulu saja)_

.

.

Kalanya ia pergi, Daiki mengunjungi _gym_ Seirin sebelum pesawatnya berangkat.

Menuju bandara, ia berjalan di trotoar— di pertigaan-pertigaan sehabis Teiko.

Ia tidak menengok Satsuki yang bahkan bisa dicapai dalam satu loncatan ke balkon seberang.

.

.

_(Apa ia memang pernah menempuh langkah-langkah silam di sana-sini, atau justru cuma mimpi— ia sendiri tidak bisa yakin kedua tangannya pernah menghajar Tetsuya ataupun menggendong Satsuki)_

.

.

Di ruang dan waktu lain, Daiki bertemu Satsuki seperti takdir. Mungkin dewa tidak bosan menautkan langkah mereka untuk saling menatap, mata ke mata: _navy_ ke _magenta_.

Satsuki tidak banyak bicara, sekalipun terkadang Daiki rindu kata-kata dari bibirnya yang menyakiti telinga, semenjak ia masuk akademi dan Satsuki entah ke mana— mungkin mengikuti Tetsuya kuliah sekarang, menjauhkannya dari masalah— menjaganya seperti ia dulu menjaga Daiki.

Daiki bertemu Satsuki di depan rumahnya sendiri, pagi-pagi buta. Ia masih menyeret-nyeret koper, baru saja mendarat dini hari tadi. Daiki sedang libur dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar. Kunci gerbang di tangannya mendadak urung ditancap ke gembok begitu ia melihat Satsuki. Masih Satsuki yang sama, dan selalu Satsuki yang sama, semenjak ia asal menjauh dengan dalih persiapan kepindahannya. Semenjak Daiki tidak mau bertemu Satsuki lagi, semenjak ia menyadari dirinya sudah kalah dalam dua hal yang paling ia suka di dunia.

Basket, dan _Satsuki_ — ia dikalahkan oleh Tetsuya.

Sekarang kalau ditanya relasi mereka apa, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Mungkin dari dulu juga ia tidak tahu.

Masih mencekal koran yang baru saja diambil di depan rumah, Satsuki tersenyum tipis. “Dai- _chan,_ ” menyapa pelan, “apa kabar?”

Daiki balas tersenyum, mendekat. “Kau yang apa kabar?”

Satsuki mengangkat bahu, tidak melepas senyumnya, “Begini-begini saja, tidak ada yang berubah.”

Dua detik kosong.

“Akademinya bagaimana, Dai- _chan_?”

Daiki ikut mengangkat bahu, “Sejauh ini aku belum mendapat masalah, walau tidak ada kau, Satsuki.”

Tawa kecil terdengar.

“Tetsuya apa kabar?”

Kepada pertanyaan itu, Satsuki menggeleng kecil. Tangan kirinya diacungkan kembali. Cincin pemberian Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di sana. “Aku putus dengan Tetsu _-kun_ sejak Dai- _chan_ pindah.”

Daiki mengerjap. “Oh, begitu.” Satsuki terlihat tenang, tidak sedih. Ia jadi ragu. _Kenapa_ hilang dihembus angin fajar.

“Dai- _chan_?”

Daiki tersadar.

“Aku akan pergi ke Teiko hari ini untuk bertemu teman. Dia mengajar di sana. Dai- _chan_ mau ikut?”

.

.

_(Memang ia merindukan Satsuki lebih dari ia merindukan rumah, atau karena Satsuki adalah rumahnya?)_

.

.

Daiki menyukai basket dengan seluruh jiwanya.

Tiga _shoot,_ empat, sembilan—

“Dai- _chan_!” Satsuki memanggil. “Aku sudah selesai!”

Daiki mengatur napasnya. Masih dengan bola di tangannya, ia menghampiri Satsuki, mendengus sedikit. ”Aku baru saja pemanasan.”

Satsuki tergelak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Dai- _chan_ tidak berubah. Masih sok seperti dulu. Pantas aku tidak ragu waktu berpikir kau pasti mampir ke sini.”

Daiki melempar bola basket ke arah Satsuki. “Ayo main, kalau begitu.”

“Dasar gila,” tapi Satsuki menyanggupi, melangkah ke tengah lapangan dengan tangan kanan men _dribble_ bola. “Yang kalah traktir ya, Dai- _chan_!”

Satsuki berkelit, sementara Daiki berusaha merebut bola— yang dengan mudah didapatkannya.

Satu _shoot_ masuk.

“Kau yang traktir, Satsuki!”

Satsuki mendecak kesal, meluruskan kaki di tengah lapangan. Daiki terkekeh, berjongkok di dekatnya. “Ada apa, Manajer- _san_?”

Satsuki merengut, memasang tampang _mati saja kau Dai-_ chan _._

Daiki mengulurkan jemari, mengacak-ngacak helai merah muda itu sembarangan. “Ayo, aku sudah lapar!”

Bangkit berdiri, Daiki melangkah menuju tas mereka berdua dan membawakannya ke tengah lapangan. Satsuki berdiri dengan enggan dan meraih tasnya dari tangan Daiki.

“Satsuki,” Daiki memandang ke arah pintu keluar, “kau masih ingat jalan ke atap?”

.

.

_(Ia ingin minta maaf karena tiba-tiba semua rasa yang ditahan merangsek keluar, dipancing rindu yang sejak tadi diabaikan)_

.

.

Satsuki yang memimpin langkah berhenti di tengah atap.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat Daiki yang tertidur dan ia yang mengomeli persis di sini. Rasanya seperti tahun-tahun silam itu cuma bayangan sekilas, tapi ia merindukannya setengah mati— merindukan bocah biang onar yang suka membolos pelajaran. Satsuki merindukan Daiki, yang pergi tanpa pamit tapi kembali dan mengajaknya ke sini.

Sementara itu, Daiki merasa pulang ke rumah. “Aku tidak percaya aku ada di sini lagi,” ia berkata pada Satsuki, mengamati kota dari tempatnya berdiri, pada kerumunan dan seragamnya, pada jalan-jalannya, pada matahari yang masih malu-malu.

“Bisakah kau percaya ini, Satsuki?” _Navy_ nya tidak bosan berkeliling. “Kita pernah di sini, masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa—”

“ _Percaya_ ,” Satsuki menyela, mengangguk penuh-penuh. “Percaya sekali, karena Dai- _chan_ yang kuteriaki di sini sampai serak.”

Daiki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Langkahnya membawanya ke ujung atap lebih dulu ketika Satsuki tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

 “Dai- _chan_!”

Pemuda itu menoleh.

“Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?”

“Apa?”

 “—apa aku melupakan sesuatu di malam kelulusan kita?”

.

.

_(Ia ingin bertanya, sebenarnya siapa yang melupakan dan siapa yang dilupakan)_

_._

_._

Daiki berbalik dan memandang Satsuki dengan hati-hati.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan?”

“Aku percaya kalau suatu saat kau akan mengatakannya lagi,” ia mundur selangkah, “tapi ini sudah bertahun-tahun, Dai- _chan_.” Satsuki mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura bahwa itu cuma masalah kecil, “Kau lama sekali.”

Harapnya dipaksa bungkam, Daiki tidak _mau_ diyakinkan. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Dai- _chan_ , aku—”

Hening.

Kemudian _magenta_ itu meredup _lagi_ , dan Satsuki melakukannya _lagi_ , menangis, _menangis_. Daiki ingin bertanya apakah alasannya begitu sederhana, apakah Satsuki menangis untuk melukai Daiki lebih jauh, karena ia sudah lelah terluka.

Ia sudah membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan sekarang ia mau terbang. Ke tempat di mana Satsuki tidak bisa menemukannya lagi.

“Kenapa menangis, Satsuki?” padahal kalau Daiki mau diam sebentar maka akan muncul begitu banyak hal yang bisa dikaitkan, “Ada apa?”

Padahal kalau ia membiarkan hening datang, ia akan menemukannya jawabannya sendiri.

“Hei,” ia terus bicara, terus mengusir keheningan, terus membodohi diri sendiri, “Satsuki?”

“Jangan begini,” akhirnya balas berbisik, di antara isaknya, “jangan pergi lagi, Dai- _chan_.” Satsuki mematri langkahnya, berjinjit— hidungnya menyentuh hidung Daiki _lagi_ , “Kenapa Dai- _chan_ tidak bilang saja padaku? Kenapa menunggu aku sadar kalau apa yang terjadi malam itu bukan mimpi?”

Daiki tidak bisa mundur. _Magenta_ Satsuki memakunya.

“Kenapa Dai- _chan_ tidak bisa bilang saja, seperti yang orang lain lakukan, kenapa tidak bilang kalau _menyukaiku_?”

“Satsuki yang memutuskan kalau aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.”

“Karena aku tidak pernah tahu!” Satsuki memukul dada Daiki keras-keras, “Karena Dai- _chan_ diam saja— tidakkah aku berulang kali menyakitimu kalau begitu? Kenapa harus Tetsu- _kun_ yang memberitahuku soal perasaan Dai- _chan_ padahal Dai- _chan_ yang selama ini di dekatku!”

 _Karena hanya Daiki yang bisa memaksa hatinya sebegitu egois untuk berhenti mencintai Satsuki_.

“Pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa kami putus?” Satsuki menahan kepalannya, masih di dada Daiki, tidak mau menjauh— “Tetsu- _kun_ meminta putus karena Dai- _chan_ pindah. Tetsu- _kun_ bilang Dai- _chan_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri, tapi kenyataannya begitu. Tetsu- _kun_ tahu ada yang salah, karena Aomine Daiki _ku_ tidak akan pergi.”

Satsuki mendengus, dan ke dalam dengusannya, ia berbisik, lebih banyak, tentang mereka yang saling memunggungi dalam satu lingkaran yang sama, tidak mau berbalik dan saling melihat, tidak mau memberikan penjelasan, tidak mau perasaannya dipertanyakan— “Tetsu- _kun_ bilang kami sudah menyakiti Dai- _chan._ ”

Daiki ikut mengepalkan tangan, di samping tubuhnya, tidak mau mendengarkan lagi, tapi Satsuki juga tidak mau diam. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan bicara setelah berbulan-bulan.

“ _Gomen ne_ , Dai- _chan._ ” Jemarinya merambat ke tengkuk, memeluknya kuat-kuat. Tubuh Satsuki merapat ke arah Daiki, menghapus jarak. “Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.”

Di sana lah Daiki, tidak merengkuh untuk melindungi. Alih-alih merasa utuh, satu kepingan dari dirinya terasa hilang.

“Maaf.. untuk _semuanya_.”

Ia ingin dimaafkan untuk menyukai sahabatnya. Ia ingin dimaafkan untuk menyukai malaikatnya. Ia ingin dimaafkan untuk _mencintai_ Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

_“Aku menyukaimu. Tepatnya sejak kapan, aku tidak bisa bilang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi jauh sebelum aku menyukai basket, jauh sebelum ada Tetsuya— aku menyukaimu lebih dulu.”_

.

.

Satsuki yang rapuh, Daiki yang kuat.

Tapi sampai kapankah mereka akan bertahan?

.

.

_“Bisakah kau percaya kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakannya lagi padamu? Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?”_

.

.

“Apakah akan terdengar seperti bohong jika kukatakan lagi sekarang, Satsuki?” Ia menyentuh rambut merah muda itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. “Apakah sekarang sudah terlambat untuk kembali menjagamu?” Jemari yang perlahan bergerak melonggarkan pelukan agar Daiki bisa menatap kembali _magenta_ favoritnya, lalu menyentuh kening, menurun ke hidung, mengusap tulang pipi, dan menyusur sepanjang garis rahang, kemudian sampai di dagu. “Karena aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mendengarnya— secara sadar.”

Daiki sudah memegang bola basketnya terlalu lama, menempuh banyak pelanggaran, tapi kalau ia menembakkannya sekarang— akan dihitung poin atau justru ia dikeluarkan dari lapangan?

Mungkin pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, apakah tembakannya akan masuk, karena sekalipun ia tak pernah meleset seumur hidupnya, sekarang ia merasa takut.

“Katakan,” Satsuki menjawab, final, menghilangkan semua batasan yang pernah Daiki buat di sana, di ujung bibirnya, di balik napasnya, “dan aku akan memercayaimu lagi. Seperti malam itu.”

“Aku menyukaimu.”

Kemudian Satsuki _menciumnya_.

.

.

Harap yang lain gegas muncul bersama kopi dingin dan tawa di kafe seberang jalan.

.

**_fin_ **

.

 _Attendre_ (french): _expect; wait for; stay_

_._


End file.
